Mia and the Chance of a Lifetime
by awtrlover1
Summary: Mia was told her talent and now she thinks of what to do with her talent but what happens when grand mere actually has say in this? Mia recieves the chance of a Lifetime. Does she take it up or does she reject it? **CHAPTER 2** Is up now
1. 1st entries

**This is based after Mia Goes Fourth (princess in waiting.) Mia, Lilly ECT... are not my characters. **

**CHAPTER 1 – A book **

**Saturday, January 24, the Loft **

**Ok, maybe I never did realize that I'm good at writing. Well, you can't exactly blame me can u? I mean come on! I am so busy with Princess Lessons and school and writing in my JOURNAL. Oh ok fine, maybe I shouldn't have been so blind to realize my talent was Writing but no point on thinking about that, what I should be thinking about is: What should I do with this talent? Maybe write a book? Oooooooooh……. What about "The Auto-Biography of Princess Mia Thermopolis" or as grand mere would want would be "Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo" (do u think all that would fit on the front cover?) Oh, who cares, As If I'm gonna write about myself. I can see it now……………_ by the age of 13 I had no idea I was a princess, I was living my life normally, happily, better._ Who really cares about what my life is about? Nobody really cares. They just want to find a way to get my autograph and sell it on eBay, so they can get money for themselves. Ok, I am so going off the topic aren't I? Well after Michael made my talent so obvious to me, I went bowling with Michael, Lilly and Boris. I am getting pretty good at bowling but of course not as good as Michael is getting. I really have to go now because I am going for another one of those really boring princess lessons that I don't really need because I now have a talent. **

**Saturday January 24, Princess Lessons **

**My evening with Grand mere went really strange. Here is what happened:**

**"Amelia you're late!!" Grand mere said. Her new eyebrows had just been drawn on, making her look scarier than ever. **

**"I know Grandmere, I'm sorry, I was just….. uhhhh….. Helping mum with the house" I said trying to hide that I was actually caught up in writing in my diary. **

**"AMELIA!! DO NOT LIE TO ME, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE NOUSTRILS FLAIR WHEN YOU LIE!!!!!" Grandmere said that in her nastiest voice ever but I was pretty used to her giving me evil looks and yelling at me like I was some little ant that she wanted to squish. **

**"We are not here to talk about your lack of preparation, I would like to talk to you about what you're going to do when you're older" she that in her most pleased voice.**

**"Maybe you can play tennis, or take up dancing or do something creative" She could tell by the look on my face that I wasn't too keen on those ideas. **

**"Maybe I could write a book about all the endangered sea animals and how we can save them " I said that in the most hopeful voice I could make but I could tell that even that wouldn't work.**

**"Excuse?" she seemed really angry and she looked at me like it was the most ridiculous idea she had ever heard! **

**"uh, write a book, you know a book that has a spine, a cover, and pages with writing on it" I said in my smartest voice. **

**"AMELIA!! I KNOW WHAT A BOOK IS AND I DON'T LIKE YOUR SARCASIM ONE BIT!!!!! What I meant was why on earth would you want to write a book?" She said. **

**"Because grandmere, I love writing, its fun and it helps me express all my feelings and create stories" I tried to explain. **

**"Amelia, it seems that all you do is create stories. I WILL NOT let you do anything as silly as write a book when you're older unless it's a book about you, but of course, NO ONE would be interested in you" she said. That really made me angry, so angry that I stormed off and demanded Lars to take me home. **

****Hope you like the start, more chapters to come, please review and tell me what you think of it so far.** **


	2. The shock

I don't own any of these characters. 

Sunday January 25, the Loft 

I am totally over what Grand mere said to me the night before. I don't care what she thinks! She can't decide what I am going to do when I'm older. Like as if I would ever let her do that. She doesn't own me and if she had a choice of having me or someone like Britney Spears as a grand daughter, she would most probably choose Britney. I can imagine that Britney would look way better in a dress but whatever. Right now I am sitting here watching Mr. G comfort mum. Mum hasn't been doing to well. She's been sick every morning now. I should be comforting her as well but I don't really feel like being thrown up all over. I've got to go; I'm meeting Michael and Lilly at the park. I'll write more later. 

Sunday January 25, Girls Toilets

Well, I thought I'd just sneak in here and write what has happened so far. When I first arrived at the park, Michael and Lilly greeted me. We all sat down for a picnic. I was telling them about what Grand mere said and they told me that she can't stop me from doing what I want when I'm older. Michael was just telling me about how his website got 89 visitors in 1 day, when this big group of school kids came running towards us. 

Then one of the girls in the group started screaming "Mia, Mia!!!! Princess Mia!!!!" I automatically stood up in shock. You'd think by now I'd be used to the screaming fans but this girl was very happy to see me.

 "Oh my god! Princess Mia! You are the coolest, can I have your autograph" the little girl said to me so happily. 

"uhhh, yeah sure, what's your name?" I was pretty confused but kind of happy.

"Mary, oh and princess all my friend would love your autograph too" Mary said in excitement. 

"Mary, hmmmm….. That's such a pretty name" I said I was pretty happy now. I gave her my autograph. I made a copy of it. Here is what I wrote: 

**_Dear Mary,_**

**_Thank you for being one of my cutest fans ever. _**

****

**_Love,_**

**_Princess Mia_**

I was so pleased that there were still some people out there that really did care apart from my family and friends. I wrote out autographs for all the other kids. I really have to go, the others will be wondering where I've gone to. 

Saturday January 25, the park 

Ok, so maybe I couldn't wait to write again. So now here I am sitting on a blanket in the park with Michael, Lilly and Borris. I can feel them all looking at me as I write but I know they're only looking at me because of what happened a few minutes before. We were talking about what we want to do when we're older. Well, we got back onto the subject of how grand mere can't chose what I do when I'm older but then this old man walked over to us and said "I couldn't help but over hear that you were saying that you're grand mere can't control what u, the princess can do when you're older but I'm sorry dear but she can".  

*hehe I think I'll let u wait a while till I update the next chapter. Here's what to think about:

Is it true that Grand mere can choose what Mia does when she grows up? 

If so, does that mean she can control who Mia marries and why can she control what Mia does when she grows up? 

There's a few things to think about. I'll update soon. Please review this story. 


End file.
